


The Great Mystery

by killer_quean



Category: Gone Home
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_quean/pseuds/killer_quean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of memories in objects, the suspension of time in space, and what happens when you grow up to break the world around you and build something new.<br/>Some spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mystery

Whatever it is that transforms the name of an odd bachelor uncle into an unquiet ghost, the crackle of the cassette tape into taut desire, the warm hum of the photocopier into revolution: that's what Sam believes in. It's just behind the surface of the world, everywhere. And when she and Lonnie sit at the Ouija board, daring each other to believe they're touching the dead, when she's out at a show somewhere in Portland and she lets the noise carry her as it condenses all of time and space into one kinetic, white-hot _present_ \-- that's when it breaks through.


End file.
